This is a Touching Session!
The 32nd Suggestion: This is a Touching Session! (とても楽しい触れ合いだ, Totemo Tanoshĩ Fureai da!) is the thirty-second chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Takachiho's history is revealed. As a child, Takachiho's Abnormality allowed him to excel at sports, and he began to develop a superiority complex. Despite this, he never once thought of using his abilities for anything wrong or illegal. However, at the age of twelve his family was in a horrible car accident; sandwiched between a tractor and a tour bus. Takachiho survived thanks to his Abnormality, but his parents and younger sister died. This traumatic experience changed his view on his Abnormality; rather than thinking of himself as special, he began to see himself as a freak. Barely standing and bloodied, Takachiho remarks that the only reason he can get up is because Medaka aimed for his flash drive rather than his body directly. When Medaka rises as well, Takachiho demands that they continue, declaring that he and Medaka both want to "talk" to each other with their fists. Zenkichi tells Medaka to ignore him, but relents after realizing that Medaka wants to fight someone on equal footing as well. The rest stand back as Medaka prepares to fight Takachiho once more. They are all three surprised when the two simply start punching one another, with Akune remarking that even Takachiho isn't dodging. The Tsushima twins point out that, in his exhausted state, Takachiho is unable to dodge, as his muscles are unable to keep up with his reflexes. They express their disappointment that a member of the Thirteen Party would get into such a state, and declare that the battle is Medaka's. However, Takachiho still rallies, and combining his reflexes with judgment, is able to dodge Medaka's finishing blow. Ecstatic, he laughs out loud, only to be silenced as Medaka drops him with a kick to the head. As he falls, Takachiho is amazed that Medaka could turn her reflexes on as well as off, and regrets that all of his abilities were rendered normal before her. As Medaka walks away, she offers to fight him again the next door, an offer Takachiho jokingly refuses. After Medaka defeats Takachiho, Akune expresses his relief that the battle ended in their favor. Zenkichi thinks to himself that Medaka only just learned how to turn her reflexes on, and that by entering the Flask Plan labs, she is becoming an experiment for the project all the same. Kikaijima runs to Medaka's side, and begins patching her up with a first aid kit. The Student Council then head down to the next floor. In his office, Hakama comments to Shiranui that all Abnormals want to have relationships, but their overwhelming abilities make this impossible. He remarks that as long as Medaka is in the complex, he will make use of her as a guinea pig. When Shiranui asks him who is on the next floor, he tells her that it is Munakata, who isn't as strong as Takachiho, but is on the nation's most wanted list for mass murder. Characters in Order of Appearance #Shigusa Takachiho #Kouki Akune #Mogana Kikaijima #Medaka Kurokami #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Unou Tsushima #Sanou Tsushima #Hakama Shiranui #Hansode Shiranui #Oudo Miyakonojou (flashback) #Kei Munakata Category:Chapters